The Nancy Tribe
by hisluvpet
Summary: R/J Amnesia!Verse. We already know we have to suspend disbelief, now don't we? After that, the Adventures of Randy & Joan & the rest of the Nancy Tribe.
1. Ready, Randy? Ready, Joan!

Title: The Nancy Tribe  
Author: his_luv_pet  
Series: BtVS  
Part: 1/?  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Codes: R/J Amnesia!Verse  
Summary: Where do we go from here? Literally, how to stay in the Amnesia!Verse without totally blowing the plotline to hell. We already know we have to suspend disbelief, now don't we? After that, the Adventures of Randy & Joan & the rest of the Nancy Tribe.  
Spoilers: Tabula Rasa -- *Really* AU after that!  
Disclaimer: [Insert obligatory funny disclaimer, homage to Joss, and unworthiness statement here.]  
Feedback: Tell me -- his_luv_pet@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/his_luv_pet  
Posting: Let me know...then sure!  
A/N: This is for S/B'ers who just love the Randy/Joan Amnesia!Verse. I have taken this idea and am running with it as far and as fast as I can! "Ready, Randy?" "Ready, Joan!"  
  
***  
  
  
Joan felt great. She bashed another vampire with her fist, and he flew back on his ass. She brought up her stake and slammed it into his chest. Poof - fertilizer for the lawn. She grinned and glanced over at Randy. It was weird, but looking at his vamp-face didn't freak her out anymore; it just sort of felt familiar, comfortable even. She turned back to the vamp that was running at her from her left. No more Randy-gazing just now, Joan, she muttered to herself.  
  
Randy dusted the third vamp to attack him that night with little trouble. In fact, he felt terrific! This whole vampire thing sure had its high points. He felt so strong and energized by the fight. He glanced over to where Joan was whaling the tar out of one rather large vamp. She looked so small next to the enormous bloke. He thought a moment about going over to help her, absently staking the vamp who came up on his right without even looking. He decided against going over to her. She was holding her own, and knowing her, well, knowing her as much as he did, he figured that she wouldn't appreciate it much. No, Joan would do on her own, most times anyway, he thought. But, it was so much fun to watch her. She was so cute, too. He turned and sighed a bit as the next Einstein came at him so fast that all he had to do was hold up his stake and the bloody idiot impaled himself on it. There seemed to be an unlimited supply of said idiots, so the fight went on.  
  
***  
  
Alex peered around the corner and looked into yet another culvert. It didn't look any more appetizing that the last two, but it appeared to be relatively clear of debris and there was no lock on the grid in front of it. He gestured to Tara, who tapped Willow on her shoulder. Dawn was holding Tara's hand, and the three of them came up to where Alex had opened the grid on the culvert.   
  
Alex felt the fear rising in him again. He suppressed it, barely, wondering if he really was such a pansy. Somehow, it didn't feel right; he wasn't such a jerk...was he? He concentrated on getting everyone back from the grid, shutting it, and making sure they were as quiet at possible. He had no clue what else to do, as he was certainly no superhero if the trembling he felt in his hands was any indication. Just then, he felt a warm hand grasp his cold, clammy one. He glanced up and saw Dawn had grabbed his hand, making the link between him and Tara. He smiled, a little lopsided; she gave a small smile back and breathed deeply. He knew how she felt. Alex looked at Willow, held up his other hand, and raised his eyebrows in unspoken question. Willow immediately responded by grasping his free hand and grabbing Tara's with the other. The circle was complete and suddenly Alex felt much safer.   
  
Willow felt puzzled. There was such a feeling of power in the linking of their hands. She looked over at Tara and felt the power surge in her. Somehow, she knew that Tara and her were connected in a deep way; she could feel it within her very being. But, there was also a sense of worry/fear within her with regard to Tara. It was like she knew that if something happened, she would lose Tara, possibly forever. She just didn't know what that thing was. With all of her being, Willow wished that whatever that something was, that it would never happen, that it never existed, and that now was the only reality that would be for them. Compelled by something she couldn't explain or even fully understood, she said in a fierce undertone, "Utinam fabulam tabula rasa veritas." Suddenly, she felt a fierce heat on her side. She looked down and a strange glow appeared from a small pocket of her shirt, then it was gone. Willow felt slightly disoriented and looked up at the others. They were blinking and shaking their heads a bit, but seemed to be fine.  
  
***  
  
Anya cringed as the demon bunnies seemed to slither even closer to her. "Rupert," she yelled. "Do something!" She continued to clutch the unhelpful spell book to her chest as she precariously perched on top of the table.   
  
"I'm doing my best, dear," called Rupert as he parried yet another thrust from the skeleton that had been animated by Anya's last attempt to solve their problems with a spell. Suddenly, he felt slightly disoriented, blinked in rapid succession, barely missed getting his head lopped on by the skeleton, recovered, found new strength and managed to shatter it by two rapid slashing blows. The bones turned into dust, which then melted away. He propped his sword next to the counter, took out his handkerchief and wiped both his forehead and his glasses. As he polished, he called over, "Are you all right, Anya?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just fine," Anya replied, shaking her own head as if to clear it. "Just having lots of fun looking at these delightful Leporidae Malus, *dear*." Her tone could have sliced granite.   
  
"Hmm, well, yes," Rupert mumbled and made his way to another stack of books. He plucked on at random and looked for spell reversal in the index. "Ah, page 435," he noted with distinct pleasure. *He* didn't do the magic part of the shop; he had his books, where the answers always were. "Here's one that should do it, dear," he looked up happily. "Recessus magus!" he declared with pride. Instantly, the bunnies were gone and the green gloom vaporized.  
  
"Oh, thank God," Anya sighed and slammed her book shut. She looked at the title, "What was I thinking? This is a magician's conjuring book. I'm not going to Vegas...ack!"  
  
"Well, dear, I can only think that you must have picked up the wrong one by mistake and the appearance of the, uh...you know what's, caused you to become disoriented?" Rupert noted tactfully as he helped Anya down from the table.  
  
"Good thinking, Rupert," Anya cooed at her fiancé, steel beneath the loving tone. Rupert smiled back vaguely. All was right in the magic shop. Now they just had to clean up the mess.  
  
***  
  
The vamp had found them, and the sense of peace and safety had evaporated as if it had never been. They struggled to get away, and Alex found something inside himself to try to head the vampire off and keep the others safe. Willow and Tara made it over to the side of the tunnel, but got tangled up in each other and fell down. Dawn had the presence of mind to pull a piece of wood off an old packing crate and yelled, "Alex" and threw it at him. Just as the vamp came in for the kill, he caught it and staked the bastard.   
  
"Are you OK, Alex?" Dawn panted slightly as she crossed over to where Alex was sitting on the ground.  
  
"Yeah, just taking five," Alex smiled up at the teenager. "Quick thinking there, Dawnster. This superhero gig must run in your family." Dawn blushed happily and leaned over to give Alex a hand up.   
  
"Are you two all right?" Alex called over to Willow and Tara, who appeared to only have eyes for each other.  
  
"Umm, fine," "Sure, great," were the two replies as they struggled to get up from the tangle of their limbs.  
  
Dawn grinned at Alex, who smiled back and sighed. "Knew it was too good to be true that she could be my girlfriend. I just don't have that kind of luck." He was slightly taken aback. "Well, I think I don't anyway. This is too confusing for my brain."  
  
  
"Why don't we head back to the magic shop and find out what Rupert and Anya have found out?" Tara said smiling gently.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Alex replied and looked at Willow and Dawn, who nodded their agreement. They started back up the tunnel to the shop, keeping a sharp lookout for vamps.  
  
***  
  
Joan was just getting ready to dust the last vamp when a feeling of disorientation hit her hard. As a result, the vamp was able hit her hard enough to knock her down. As she rolled over the lawn, she struggled to clear her head from the pain and the strange feeling.  
  
Randy felt like he was having an attack of vertigo. The concern over this feeling disappeared almost instantaneously as he saw Joan go down. "Joan," he yelled in alarm. He felt fear and rage rise up in him. *No one* hurt his Joan. He dispatched his opponent with a snapping twist of his neck, running through the dust before it settled. He reached Joan as the vamp was bending over her. Never pausing a second, Randy pulled yet another stake from his pocket and thrust it through the vamp's back, dusting Joan in the process.  
  
"Euww, ick. Vamp dust," Joan spat dust from her mouth. "I don't even want to think where he's been."  
  
"You all right, luv?" Randy asked gently, holding out his hand to help her up.  
  
Joan smiled and grabbed his hand, "Oh, yeah, feeling so fine. Vamp dust in my mouth and hair, ripped my new duster, and Randy the Supervamp had to save my ass." She jumped up with a little bounce and grinned at him good-naturedly.  
  
"Oh, well, if that's all then," Randy nodded, then looked at her sideways, noting that she retained the hold on his hand. They started walking back toward the Magic Box.  
  
"I'm hungry," Joan said suddenly as they were strolling. She couldn't remember the last time she ate.  
  
"I could eat," Randy replied.  
  
"Not me," Joan said shaking her head.  
  
"Never you, luv," Randy assured her, then yelped as she whacked him on the head with her other hand. "Ouch, bloody hell, woman! Whad'ja do that for?"  
  
"Just to keep you in line, Vamp-Boy," she looked directly at him. "No eating of peoples, remember?"  
  
"Didn't say I wanted a people," he fumed at her, rubbing his head with his free hand as the other was still holding Joan's hand. "Was thinking more along the line of...well, chicken wings. Yeah, that sounds really good."  
  
"I don't know where were gonna get chicken wings at oh-dark-thirty in the morning," Joan said shaking her head.  
  
"Pint 'o blood would go down nicely now, too," Randy observed, giving Joan a quick sliding look to see how she'd react. She didn't seem phased a bit. His undead heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Well, I guess we should look for some back at the magic shop. See if your dad's got some there," she said as they started walking again. Vampires, blood, ick, but not really ick...sorta normal she felt. Very wiggy.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Randy replied. He yawned and looked up at the sky. "Getting lighter, best be moving along. As I recall, sunlight is not good for vampires, even ones with souls and on the side of good and all that."  
  
"You never shut up about that, do you?" Joan whined a little. Well, she *was* tired.  
  
"Seems to me, I'm on a mission, I should give my mission statement," Randy explained.  
  
"I've already heard your mission statement, Mr. Giles," Joan mumbled, now very tired instead of hungry. "So not wanting to hear it again."  
  
Randy looked at Joan and noticed she was really tired. Vampire or no, he was feeling a little tired himself. All the excitement had worn off and the walk back to the shop seemed endless. He slipped his arm about her waist and supported her a little. "Almost there, luv," he murmured in her ear.   
  
"Mmmmm," was all she said.  
  
She fit just right into his shoulder and they walked on for a few more minutes. Just as the sky started getting a bit too rosy for comfort, they came to the magic shop and knocked on the door. Rupert let them in, exclaiming on their appearance. Both of them were too tired to do more than mumble that the vampires had been taken care of. Anya came over and directed them to the back room she had discovered earlier, and the two of them collapsed on some mats, curled up in each other's arms.   
  
Rupert seemed a little taken aback and Anya shushed him. "Let them rest," she said in a low voice after hunting up an afghan from a cupboard and laying it over them. "You can ask her intentions later."  
  
"Damn right I'm going to ask her intentions," Rupert sniffed. "I'm not so sure I want my son going around with a superhero who kills vampires."  
  
"Well, it appears that they do go around together already," Anya pointed out their intertwined bodies.  
  
Rupert sighed and shook his head. "I just wish all of this would come a little clearer. Not knowing some things is very confusing. Although," he paused and his thoughts wrinkled his brow. "This sense of vagueness seems awfully familiar."  
  
"It'll come back to you," Anya patted his shoulder sympathetically. They heard noise in the front of the shop. The others were back.  
  
End Part 1 


	2. I have a theory...

Title: The Nancy Tribe  
Author: his_luv_pet  
Series: BtVS  
Part: 2/?  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Codes: R/J Amnesia!Verse  
Summary: Where do we go from here? Literally, how to stay in the Amnesia!Verse without totally blowing the plotline to hell. We already know we have to suspend disbelief, now don't we? After that, the Adventures of Randy & Joan & the rest of the Nancy Tribe.  
Spoilers: Tabula Rasa -- *Really* AU after that!  
Disclaimer: [Insert obligatory funny disclaimer, homage to Joss, and unworthiness statement here.]  
Feedback: Tell me -- his_luv_pet@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/his_luv_pet  
Posting: Let me know...then sure!  
  
A/N: OK...This part's tedious background and setup, please bear with me. And, what's with Willow's mojo? Utinam fabulam tabula rasa veritas roughly, I mean roughly, translated is: That clean slate I wished for is now the truth. What it means to the story is...whatever *identity* the members of the Nancy tribe thought was theirs, is now, in fact theirs. Now, no one knows any more than what they did prior to that spell and it's permanent. What can I say? I've always been evil, baby.... ;)  
  
***  
  
Willow, Tara, Alex, and Dawn sat at a large round table in the back of the shop. They were yawning and looking a bit disheveled. Dawn had her head down on the table, cradled in her arms; Tara was periodically stroking her hair.   
  
Anya was fussing behind the counter, and then came round with a pile of paper plates and a couple forks. "No napkins," she reported with mild disgust. "When Rupert gets back with the doughnuts, you guys be sure to eat over your plates. I don't want to be cleaning up crumbs all day."  
  
"Yes, Anya," Alex replied with a sigh. Geez, this chicka sure could get on a guy's nerves. He wondered how Rupert could stand her.  
  
Just then, Rupert appeared through the door with a large box of donuts. "Found the doughnut shop, just round the corner," he cheerfully if unnecessarily informed them. "Didn't know everyone's favorites, so I just got some of each."  
  
"Any raspberry jelly ones?" Joan called out as she walked in from the back room, half yawning.  
  
"Joan," Rupert greeted her with a mix of pleasantry and trepidation. "Where's Randy...uh, I mean, good morning."  
  
Joan nodded in the direction of the back room and said, "He's still sleeping like the dead." She giggled at her joke and snagged a raspberry jelly doughnut with a sound of triumph.  
  
"Use a plate," Anya called from behind the counter where she was counting out the till to begin the day.  
  
Joan looked at Alex, who nodded with authority and handed her the plate and said, "She Who Must Be Obeyed has spoken." Joan giggled a little at that and sat down next to Dawn.  
  
Gently tapping her shoulder, Joan spoke to Dawn, "Hey, Dawn. You want a doughnut?"  
  
"Ummmff," mumbled Dawn as she looked up blearily. She perked up at the sight of the doughnuts and said, "Any raspberry ones?" The whole table grinned at this as she plucked one from the pile. "What," she intoned peevishly, biting into the pastry.   
  
"Plate," remarked Joan. Alex handed one over and they all munched in relative silence.  
  
Rupert finished his doughnut and looked at Joan. "So, how did last night go, Joan? Did anything seem more familiar to you?"  
  
Joan sat back in her chair and thought for a moment. "In the beginning, I was just really confused, but after we started fighting the vamps, it just seemed normal. I mean, not normal, but really familiar kind of not normal. If you see what I mean?" her voice rising.  
  
Rupert rubbed his brow, perhaps it was a headache brought on by lack of sleep. "I understand you to mean that as the night wore one, your actions became more familiar to you?"  
  
"That's it," Joan agreed happily. "We kicked some serious vampire booty last night. Major stakeage and all. Randy was great. Kinda freaked me out when he went all Lumpyface, but boy, can he fight. Totally toasted about 8 vamps all by himself," she nodded and continued eating.  
  
"Lumpyface?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah, so totally surprised me. I mean, what's Joan the Vampire Slayer doing hanging with a vamp and all, you know?" Joan said shaking her head. "But, he's like a noble vampire, a soul and all that. On a quest do good, help the helpless, right wrongs, and all..." she trailed off as she comprehended the horror in everyone's faces. Well Dawn didn't look horrified, more like fascinated.  
  
"Randy's a vamp," Dawn exclaimed. "Cool!"  
  
Then all sorts of mayhem ensued with everyone talking at each other, the volume rising until they were all shouting at each other.  
  
"What's all this noise about then?" called Randy as he stumbled from the back room. "Can't a vamp rest in a bit of peace?"   
  
Dead silence fell over the room. Then, everyone, except for Joan and Dawn, scrambled to where the rest of the stakes and a few crosses had been piled in a corner. Joan took one look at the group and pushed Dawn over behind the counter and told her stay there. She sprang over in front of Randy and yelled, "Nobody hurts Randy!"  
  
The group paused in shock as Joan held out one arm in front of her, the other grasping Randy's shoulder. Randy looked puzzled and still a bit sleepy, his hair mussed and curly, so different from its pristine smoothness of the night before. "Joan?" he said uncertainly in a low undertone. "What's going on?"  
  
"They didn't know you were a vamp, either," she replied. "Relax, I won't let them hurt you." The group continued to gawk at the couple in silence. Dawn was grinning from ear to ear from her vantage point behind the counter.  
  
"I think that now might be a good time to tell them that *I'm* not going hurt them, Joan," Randy observed, glancing at the terrified humans. "I'm not going to, you know," he called over to them.   
  
"How do we know that," Alex questioned severely. "You're a vampire -- kills things, drinks their blood, hello? Any of this ringing a bell?"  
  
"But I'm a noble vampire," Randy responded passionately. "A vampire with a soul, and a mission of redemption, and a need to do good..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Joan interrupted. "He doesn't eat humans, he helps kill vamps, he's my boy...,uh,...friend, and nobody kills him. Got it?" Randy smiled a bit at this.  
  
"How can this be?" Rupert walked over to Randy, tilting his head and looking at him sadly.  
  
"I don't know," Randy replied in a low voice to him, his face falling. "I just found out last night when we were fighting those vampires who tried to get into the shop." He looked at his father and felt awful. "I'm sorry, Dad," he whispered finally, looking down miserably at the floor in shame. Joan's hand slid down from his shoulder and grasped Randy's. He looked up at her, tears in his eyes. She looked back, not saying anything, but just being there for him.  
  
"I can't say that I'm not disappointed," Rupert said finally with a sigh. "I just don't understand how you didn't know," he paused thoughtfully. "But, then again, none of us knew anything when we woke up, did we?" He reached over to touch Randy's shoulder. "I guess *I* owe you an apology then, don't I?"   
  
Randy looked at Rupert. With a hitched intake of needless breath, he said, "It's all right. I understand if you don't want me around..."  
  
"That's not it at all," Rupert said quickly, unconsciously stroking the boy's shoulder. "I guess I just don't know how I'm supposed to help you, and I feel...well, helpless is the best way to describe it. And, I rather fancy I don't like that feeling when it concerns you, son," he finished with an emotional voice.  
  
"Dad,..." his voice cracked and Rupert pulled him into his embrace and held him tightly.   
  
"Don't worry about it, Randy," Rupert said, pulling back slightly from the boy. "We'll get through this together."  
  
"Together," Anya echoed and came up on Rupert's other side.  
  
Joan stood to one side, feeling really sad and left out, and was turning to go over to Dawn when Randy called, "Joan?" in a voice that was achingly gentle and questioning at the same time. Joan turned to see Randy's head tilted to one side, his inquiring look flowing from his steady blue eyes. She felt her heart flip and she stopped.  
  
"Yeah?" she finally said, the sound catching in voice.  
  
He looked at her for what seemed to be a long time, then moved a step closer to her, then stopped, his gaze imploring her to come to him. Joan searched for the reason she felt so torn, and much like a wounded animal trying to trust again, she moved forward toward Randy. He stepped closer again, and so did she. Finally, they were face to face and they stopped. Who moved first, no one in the room could say afterward. They just seemed to melt into one another's embrace and held each other tightly. Rupert and Anya stood together, arms around each other, smiling at the two.  
  
"Uh, I hate to rain on anybody's parade," Alex began. "But we still have to figure out where we live, work, go to school," he looked at Dawn, "and probably where we can get the deadboy here something to eat so he doesn't feel like making us snackage."  
  
Randy looked over at Alex and said sincerely, "I'm not going to eat you or anyone, Alex."  
  
Alex looked at Randy for quite a while; the room was still and expectant. Somehow, everyone knew that this was going to be the sticking point, and they waited to see what Alex would do. Alex gave a little laugh and a shrug that seemed very familiar to him. "OK. I believe you," he said simply. And that was that. No one else questioned Randy's intentions. It didn't seem strange to anyone, just normal in a very weirdness way.  
  
***  
  
Rupert decided that Anya would open the shop as they normally would, having ascertained the business hours from the small sign on the door, and he would assist the others in finding out the necessities of life.  
  
"I think we should concentrate on where we live," offered Willow. "What I mean is, maybe we can find out something more about ourselves if we do that. At least it's Saturday, so no school for a couple of days."  
  
"Sounds good to me," replied Rupert. He looked at the others, who all agreed.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to be any use in the daylight," Randy commented with mild disgust.  
  
Joan came over to him and said, "Don't worry about it. You're more of a night person, like me. And if tonight is anything like last night, I'm going to need your help."  
  
"You've got it, Joan," Randy smiled at her. Joan beamed back at him, feeling a tugging at her emotions that always accompanied any interaction with her partner.  
  
"Hey, Randy," Alex came over. "You need human blood, or can it be any blood?"  
  
"I think I just need blood," Randy replied after thinking a bit. "I think I *prefer* human blood, but," he looked up at Alex with a smile. "Any port in a storm and all that."  
  
"Gotcha," Alex said, quirking his eyebrows and turned, mumbling to himself, "I had to ask."  
  
"Hey, I think I found something," Anya called from behind the counter. "It's marked 'Revello House Bills'." She looked up and gestured excitedly, "I think I found where Willow, Tara, Dawn, and Joan live!"  
  
They all crowded round and looked expectantly at Anya.  
  
"See, look here," she pointed to Rupert, who had come round the edge of the counter to look at the files' content. "This telephone bill is separated into sections -- marked Willow and Tara's, Dawn's, and general." Anya looked up and said approvingly, "Apparently you don't make any long distance calls, Joan. Very sensible and thrifty of you."  
  
"Thanks, I think," replied Joan wryly. Anya beamed back at her and continued pointing out the bills and documents. They pieced together that there were a lot of bills and repairs that needed to be done.   
  
"Wow, how come we owe like a million dollars to everyone?" Joan said puzzled.  
  
"Here it is," Rupert scanned an important looking document and looked up at the group. "Apparently, the owner of the house on Revello Drive, someone named, hmmm, Joyce Summers, has recently died. The bills appear to have piled up as a result of her illness and death. Oh, it also appears that there was a Buffy Summers, who died a short time after Joyce."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad," Tara exclaimed.   
  
He looked at them and offered, "I think that you were Ms. Buffy Summer's tenants. She probably opened up her home as a rooming house to help pay the bills."  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" Joan asked of no one in particular. "It sure sounds like we're going to be out on our ears even before we even get back to our house."  
  
"No," Anya said, scanning even more documents. "It appears that Rupert and I have invested in the house and have loaned a substantial," she paused to look hard at Rupert here, " amount and paid the necessary outstanding bills." She looked up at the others. "That's probably why we have these bills here, to straighten them out," she finished triumphantly.  
  
"It sounds just like a job for you, my dear," Rupert said smiling slightly.  
  
"Well, what about Mr. Giles, Willow, and Tara head over to this house and check things out," Alex offered. "Dawn and I could look into finding something for Randy to eat, and you guys could rest for tonight," he looked at Randy and Joan.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Randy said, looking gratefully at Alex. "Thanks, mate. I could really use some more sleep." Alex just nodded at Randy.  
  
"Sleep would be of the good," Joan stretched liked a cat and both Randy and Alex's eyes zeroed in on her instantly. Randy turned to glare a bit at Alex and Alex just shrugged as if to say 'Hey, might be your girl, but I'm not blind'. Randy relaxed and gave him a purely male grin of comradery. Alex grinned back.  
  
"OK, enough testosterone, you two," muttered Joan and she grabbed Randy on the way back to the room with the mats. "Be good, Dawn," she called back to the girl who was standing next to Alex.  
  
"Good day, all," Randy called pleasantly to the group, who echoed back his salutation.  
  
Alex and Dawn left to explore the possibilities of obtaining blood. They exited the shop having an animated discussion about exactly where they could go and how to approach a clerk about it.   
  
"Don't know that I'll ever get used to it," Rupert was cleaning his glasses. "But, I suppose I'll just have to deal, now won't I."   
  
Willow gave Rupert a look at his word usage as he replaced his glasses. "I'm not that old, Willow," he responded to her unspoken comment.  
  
"No, you aren't, Mr. Giles," she nodded, willing to go along.  
  
"Call me Rupert," he hastened to add.  
  
"Sure thing," Willow replied straight-faced, then turned to walk with Tara to the door. Their giggles could be heard as they exited the shop.  
  
"I'll call you when we get to the house, dear," Rupert called to Anya, wrapping his dignity like a cloak about him.  
  
"You'll need the number," she replied and held out a business card.  
  
"Thanks," Rupert said. "Don't know what I'd do without you." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned to join the girls.  
  
"Not going to get a chance to try, Rupie," Anya responded with a slightly maniacal glee. She turned to call the airline about cashing in a one-way ticket to England.  
  
End Part 2 


	3. I really wanna know; who are you?

Title: The Nancy Tribe  
Author: his_luv_pet  
Series: BtVS  
Part: 3/?  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Codes: R/J Amnesia!Verse, also W/T, A/R  
Summary: Where do we go from here? Literally, how to stay in the Amnesia!Verse without totally blowing the plotline to hell. We already know we have to suspend disbelief, now don't we? After that, the Adventures of Randy & Joan & the rest of the Nancy Tribe.  
Spoilers: Tabula Rasa -- *Really* AU after that!  
Disclaimer: [Insert obligatory funny disclaimer, homage to Joss, and unworthiness statement here.]  
Feedback: Tell me -- his_luv_pet@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/his_luv_pet  
Posting: Let me know...then sure!  
  
A/N: More character exposition here; action is coming next segment! I've been asked about that pesky crystal in Willow's pocket, what about when rest of the world coming to Sunnydale, as in AtS folks, are we getting smoochies, and other nifty questions in the feedback that has been effulgent poetry to my soul. All will be addressed eventually, gentle readers, hopefully to your satisfaction...  
  
***  
  
Rupert pulled up in front of the old-fashioned house on Revello Drive. The three sat it the car and looked at the structure, silently willing themselves to remember something, anything about it.   
  
"It's a nice looking house," Willow finally offered, glancing at Tara in the back and then back at Rupert.   
  
"Yes," Rupert and Tara agreed quickly, but no conversation progressed from this. No one seemed to want to get out of the car either.  
  
"Well, this is ridiculous," Rupert sniffed in inimitable British fashion. "We have a perfect right to be here, you as tenants, and me as, well, owner of this house." This galvanized the occupants to at least get out of Rupert's car and make their way up to the front porch of the house. He pulled out a key ring and fiddled with the keys on it. "Hmm, which one do you suppose?"  
  
"Perhaps it's the one marked 'Summers House'," Tara said helpfully.  
  
Rupert found the desired key with the small white tag and put it in the lock, smiled ruefully at Tara, and replied, "Thank you." She beamed back at him, infused with an affection that she hadn't an explanation for. Almost as if he were a favorite uncle or something.   
  
She mentally shrugged as Willow and her followed Rupert through the door of the house. As Willow passed by, she brushed against Tara, and Tara felt her breath intake sharply. It matched her own reaction. As they got inside the dimly lit house, they gazed at one another, feeling a pull that transcended curiosity and pulsed with unlaying passion and attraction.   
  
"Right, lights here I think," Rupert's voice shattered the spell of their intensely silent gaze and they both looked at him as he flicked some light switches to reveal a large, rambling house.  
  
"Big," Willow said with wide eyes. "But in nice, biggish sort of way," she finished crinkling up her eyebrows and nodding.  
  
Tara smiled at her and said, "Why don't we split up and look at the different rooms? That way we can cover more ground in less time."  
  
"Capital idea, Tara," Giles approved. "I'll take the kitchen and this utility area. Why don't you and Willow take the upstairs and we can meet in the living room for the last?" They all agreed and made their way through the house to search for their pasts. Rupert found the telephone and started dialing the magic shop's number.  
  
***  
  
Alex and Dawn made their way to what appeared to be the center of town. It wasn't much of a metropolis, but it would do. They stopped and sat at a nearby bench under a tree and watched the people go by.  
  
"Does anything look familiar to you, Alex?" Dawn said suddenly, looking at him with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Not a thing, Dawnie," he commiserated. "I keep thinking something oughta pop out at me and say, 'hey, that's where I learned to parallel park', or 'that's where my buddies and I saw Star Wars', or something like that. But nothin'," he finished sighing.  
  
"Me, neither," Dawn shook her head. "It seems so weird, but I get this feeling that I'm familiar with not know what's happened to me in my life. Like it's all happened before. That too weird, huh?"  
  
"Total weirdness," Alex agreed. "Let's go see if that butcher shop over there has any blood for sale." They got up and strolled up the sidewalk toward the shop.  
  
"How much do you think we should buy?"  
  
Alex stopped and looked at Dawn, perplexed. "You know, I never even thought to ask Randy that."  
  
"Well, he might not even know," she replied after thinking a moment. "I mean, he's as clueless as we are about who we are, what we like, where we live. "  
  
"Good thinking, Dawn" Alex approved. "I should have asked him. I guess we'll have to get some today and let him figure out how much he needs, then we can get some more."  
  
Dawn suddenly asked, "Do we have any money to pay for this stuff?"  
  
Alex pawed around in his pockets and found a clip with some bills in it. "Sure. Looks like I've got enough to get some, even if it's expensive."  
  
"If we have enough left over, maybe we could get some lunch and take it back to the magic shop?" Dawn asked hopefully.   
  
"Sure, but we gotta get Randy his, uh, beverage, first, 'cause it's not like he can go out in the daylight and get it himself, you know," Alex said.  
  
"You right, Alex," Dawn agreed, smiling at him with stars in her eyes.  
  
Alex grinned back at her, totally oblivious to the stars, and said, "Nice to find somebody who thinks I'm right." They entered the butcher shop together. Oddly enough, there was a line at the counter behind a sign that read, "Fresh blood at noon daily".   
  
"Looks like we came to the right place," Dawn observed, taking it all in. They took their place in the back of the line.  
  
***  
  
"It's funny, they don't have any family pictures on the wall or anything," Tara observed as they made their way upstairs.  
  
"I don't know, but family togetherness doesn't ring any bells with me," Willow replied, turning into the first room they came to.   
  
It was a moderate sized room, with slightly empty look about it, as if the occupant had been in high school, then went to college, and only came back once in a while. Nothing adorned the walls, the desk was cleared, and there were few knickknacks.   
  
"Do you suppose this was Buffy Summer's room?" Willow almost whispered. "It looks so sad, like it could be."  
  
"Yeah, I get that vibe from it. Like she's left it somehow, and not coming back," Tara answered in a hushed tone.  
  
"I'm gonna see if there are any papers in the desk," Willow crossed carefully to the desk, as if trying not to disturb the spirit of the life's leftovers of a dead woman. She opened a few drawers and filtered through their contents. "Nothing," she looked over at Tara, who was peering into the closet.   
  
"Just some clothes," Tara said smiling sadly. "They look like Joan's size. She probably moved in here after Buffy Summers died."  
  
Willow came to take a look at the closet's contents. "They're Joan's size," she nodded. "Let's take her something when we go back. She'll be glad to get changed." Tara nodded and they picked out some things for her to wear and laid them on the bed.  
  
"Let's go take a look at the other rooms," Tara said looking up at Willow, catching her staring at herself. "What?"  
  
"I was just thinking how pretty you are in this light," Willow replied in a low but steady voice.  
  
Tara touched a hand to her cheek, utterly surprised. "Me?" she got out.  
  
"Uh huh," Willow stepped over to her, catching her other cheek in the palm of her hand. "Very," and kissed her gently. After a moment, she pulled back and looked at Tara, who had an astonished expression on her face and passion awakened in her eyes.  
  
"Maybe we could continue this later?" Willow said softly. "When we're not so busy?"  
  
"OK," Tara replied softly. "I'd l-like that very much." They smiled at one another as they made their way to the next room.  
  
***  
  
Joan awoke to the feeling of comfort and safety. Her head cleared and she became aware of Randy's arm snug about her waist. They were spooned together on the mats and her head rested on his chest below his chin, one hand clasped around his about her waist. It felt so right. She wriggled a bit, stretching her legs.  
  
"Hold still," mumbled Randy. "I just got comfortable."  
  
"Well, I have to get up," Joan said pushing at his arm to get up, feeling contrary for some unknown reason. "And you've slept long enough, the sun's gone down," she noted the lack of light behind the curtains of the room.  
  
"Mfgghh," Randy mumbled and stretched a bit and looked up at Joan. "Good evening," he said formally, but his look was purely appreciative.  
  
"Yeah," Joan looked at him with a glare, and then spoiled it by grinning herself.  
  
Quick as lightening, Randy was up and twirling her around in an impromptu waltz to no music. Joan laughed, "What are you doing?"  
  
"My father has forgiven me for who I am, my step-mom to be is actually nice, my friend and your sister are getting me something to eat, and I woke up with a lovely young lady who just happens to be a superhero," he smiled and he dipped her back and twirled in another direction flawlessly. "What's not to like?"  
  
Joan grinned back at Randy, sort of getting into the whole dancing bit. They collapsed on the floor, laughing, still in each other's arms. Randy gazed at her. The laughter stopped, and the silence grew. The light in the room had dimmed more as twig light progressed, and Joan could barely see his face, but somehow didn't need to. She knew his face intimately. She felt like she could look at it for hours without tiring.  
  
Randy swore that his heart was beating faster, even though he knew it couldn't. Just looking at Joan caused such a combined joy and pain; he feared it would cause him injury. He wanted her so much that he knew he would do anything, *anything* to have her. Not just sexually, but in everyway. He wanted to be in her, about her, and live for her. It swept over him in waves and he couldn't help himself. One hand reached up and cupped her face, the other drifted to her shoulder, and he pulled her to him.  
  
The kiss came gently at first, then worked its way up to the passion that lay in them both. They pulled back once, Joan gasping, Randy with a supremely puzzled and wondrous look on his face. Then, they both returned to the kiss with a savage delight, rolling over the mats, pushing and pulling, as if trying to meld themselves together, in an act that went beyond sex. Presently, the lay on the mats, looking at each other, Joan's panting subsiding. They had stopped kissing simultaneously, knowing that if the didn't stop there, that they might be explaining a few things to Anya and Rupert and the others.  
  
"I think we should talk about this," Randy said finally, gently pushing a stray curl from Joan's face.  
  
Joan looked down, then back up at Randy, "I...I don't know how to talk about it." She tried again, "It's like there's a part of me that wants to say something, but it's stuck," she gestured to her heart, "here, and it won't come out." She sounded miserable.  
  
"It's OK," Randy replied softly. "I'll go first." He looked at Joan for confirmation, seeing her clearly in the gloom. She nodded. "I don't quite know how to put this, but I have feelings for you," he told her in a husky voice.  
  
"How, how can you know this?" Joan asked.   
  
"I'm not sure of a lot of things," Randy said. "But I know how I feel about you. It's inside of me. It's almost the only thing inside of me, except...Well, when I look at the others, Dawn especially, I feel good. And, when I was fighting those vampires, I felt great, really alive, which, when you think about it, is pretty odd. But, there's very little else that I have any feelings about. I guess that I've forgotten a lot of who I was, but I think I remember the important parts anyway," he finished.  
  
"You really feel all those things, without even knowing who you are?" Joan marveled. "I just wish I knew that much about myself," she added sadly. "I feel like I ought to be taking care of everyone, especially Dawn, and that I care about all of them, and...." she looked up at him suddenly, almost wishing she didn't have to say it. "I get the feeling around you that I trust you, but I don't trust you, that I like you, but I don't like you, and that...maybe...I feel something more, but that I won't let myself think about it." She shook her head, "It's so totally messed up in my brain. The only thing that feels totally natural and happy thoughts for me was when I was killing those vampires. I *knew* who I was then."  
  
"Well, then," Randy replied. "That's a start. You're Joan the Vampire Slayer."  
  
"Yeah," she whispered. "But what if I want to be more?" She reached over and took Randy's hand. "What if I *want* to really trust you?" She didn't elaborate on the rest of her sentence, but the meaning as clear.  
  
"You can trust me, Joan," Randy said intensely. "I would never do anything to hurt you. I don't want to hurt *anyone*. I don't care what I am; nothing could make me want to hurt anyone. I belong with my family and friends, and I want to be with you," his voice shook with emotion.  
  
"That's of the good," Joan said, and to her horror, sniffed as tears started running down her face.  
  
"Hello, what's this then?" Randy soothed and he gently brushed the tears away, rummaging in his pocket with his other hand, presently finding a handkerchief, with which he finished the job.  
  
"I don't think I like crying much," Joan said when she thought she could control herself. "I'm pretty sure of that."  
  
"Then don't do it, pet," Randy murmured to her as he pulled her into his arms and she burrowed into his shoulder. "No need to anyway."  
  
"No, there isn't," she said happily, her reply muffled by tweed, but so not caring about it.  
  
The darkness fell and the two were silent, waiting for the call to go back out into the world that had vampires and life histories in it.  
  
End Part 3 


	4. Our house is a very good house

Title: The Nancy Tribe  
Author: his_luv_pet  
Series: BtVS  
Part: 4/?  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Codes: R/J Amnesia!Verse, also W/T, A/R  
Summary: Where do we go from here? Literally, how to stay in the Amnesia!Verse without totally blowing the plotline to hell. We already know we have to suspend disbelief, now don't we? After that, the Adventures of Randy & Joan & the rest of the Nancy Tribe.  
Spoilers: Tabula Rasa -- *Really* AU after that!  
Disclaimer: [Insert obligatory funny disclaimer, homage to Joss, and unworthiness statement here.]  
Feedback: Tell me -- his_luv_pet@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/his_luv_pet  
Posting: Let me know...then sure!  
  
A/N: Talking heads time. Must give logical plotline. Must give exposition...OK, work with me, need to fill plotholes ;)  
  
Nother note: Many have written to ask (thx btw) if Our Gang ever gets out of the amnesia!verse. Let me put it this way: no, not a chance, never, no way, not in a million years and nuh-uh. The spell hath spoken, wackiness ensues.  
  
***  
  
They sat at the large table in the back of the shop. Sitting there had a comfortably familiar feeling. They all compared notes while eating the sandwiches and sodas Alex and Dawn had brought back to the shop. Randy nibbled at a sandwich while sipping his 'special beverage' from a china mug. Willow reported that the Revello Drive house had clothing for Dawn, Joan, Willow, and Tara. There were a few more bills, but nothing to indicate further identity for Joan. Willow and Tara were confirmed to be registered at UC Sunnydale, but there was nothing to indicate where their families lived, or if they had families at all.   
  
Unfortunately, most of the paperwork at the house had been stored in the basement, which had recently been completely flooded. The papers in the small filing cabinet by one wall were illegible. Also, a small cardboard box that had some photo albums in it looked to have been completely submerged, and none of the photos were salvageable. Rupert had found a document that identified Dawn, a report card from Sunnydale Middle School, on top of the refrigerator, where it had apparently been forgotten.  
  
"Your last name is Summers," Rupert announced with triumph to Dawn, who was sitting between Randy and Joan.   
  
"You mean the same as the dead lady who owned the house? How creepy is that?" Dawn made a moue of distaste.  
  
"Little respect for the dead, pet," Randy chided her in a gentle undertone, understanding her nervousness about finding out who she was. Dawn looked chastised and Randy reached over and took her hand and squeezed it. She smiled slightly and continued to hold his hand.  
  
"So," Alex said. "If Dawn's last name is Summers, then Joan's last name has to be Summers, too, right?"  
  
"Well, not if they had different fathers or something like that," Anya offered. "Or, they just aren't sisters and live in the same house. They don't look like each other."  
  
"Dawn is my sister," Joan stated flatly, giving Anya a glare.  
  
"Perhaps they're cousins," Willow offered anxiously. "You know, like really, really close cousins. That would explain the family vibe." She smiled at everyone.  
  
"Then this Buffy Summers would have been your sister, Dawn," Tara said gently.  
  
"Another dead relative," Dawn closed her eyes, and Joan stroked her hair as she put her head on Randy's shoulder.  
  
"Just who was Buffy Summers?" Willow asked. "I mean, she seems to be the last person alive in that house who we know actually belonged there. In the ownership way, that is."  
  
"She was somebody pretty important me, I think," said Rupert said with a tight voice. "I feel very upset when I think of her, but I don't know why." They all looked at one another.   
  
"She was important to me, too," Randy said at last. He looked over at the group. "I have a strong feeling about her being a part of my life."  
  
"Me, too," Joan echoed Randy's somber tone. "But not directly, if that makes any sense."  
  
"Nope," Alex replied bluntly. "But, then a lot of stuff doesn't seem to make a lot of sense to me. I don't think I'm the brains of the outfit here."  
  
"You're fine, Alex," Randy assured him. "We all contribute to the effort in different ways." Alex nodded in appreciation to Randy, but still felt slightly inadequate.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere. Uninformed speculation is not going to be productive. What we need are more facts, like this grade report for Dawn," Rupert sounded decisive.  
  
"Uh, Rupert? What, exactly does that mean? 'Cause I'm getting the really strange vibe that you're going to want me to study or something. And, I can tell you, I don't think I'm good at it. Way so not good at it," Joan shuddered as she looked at the large, leather bound tombs in the middle of the table.  
  
"We shall have to investigate what information we have," Rupert replied. "So, yes, that means we'll have to go through all the source material available. We have as yet to find where Alex, Anya, or I live. Or, for that matter, where Randy lives."  
  
Randy looked thoughtful, then said, "Well, I don't think I live with you, Dad."  
  
"Hmm, well, I can't say one way or the other, but, I would assume at your age, you would be out on your own," Rupert nodded. It was all so puzzling.  
  
Anya cleared her throat, and they all looked at her. "I found something going through the files at the shop," she said quietly. She was having trouble looking at Alex and Rupert. "It seems that, well, AlexandIlivetogether," she rushed out.  
  
Alex's jaw dropped. "You're kidding," he sputtered. Then in a flat voice, "You're not kidding." Rupert couldn't speak; his face was a complete blank.  
  
Anya made face at Alex, but avoided looking at Rupert. She said, "I found an address on a bill in my bag. It's a utility bill, a very large utility bill by the way, and both of our name's are on it."  
  
"You mean in a roommate, buddy/pal sense of living together then, right?" Alex's voice was pathetically eager.  
  
"I should think so," said Rupert sternly, looking very fiercely at Alex.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me, English Guy," Alex shot back. "I don't have any designs on your fiancee, thank you very much."  
  
"I think," Anya rushed out, "that we were roommates for economical reasons. I mean," she held up the bill in question, "look at how much this bill is. I've seen my wage from the shop. No way I can afford rent, utilities, and groceries on my own." She glared at Rupert. "You, on the other hand, pull a wage from the shop and get some sort of income from something called The Watcher's Council."  
  
"Well, I'm sure it was just until we got married, dear," Rupert assured her, then stopped and looked as if a revelation had just hit. He got up and wandered over to a pile of books and fished out a small leather-bound one. He came back to the table and sat down, holding up the volume. "I think this is one part of the puzzle. When Anya and I were, uh, researching spells last night, I found this book. It's a journal, it mentions this Council and it details the exploits of Buffy Summers..."  
  
Joan looked up suddenly at this. "The Vampire Slayer," she firmly overrode his speech. All eyes were on her.  
  
Rupert raised his eyebrows and continued, "Uh, yes. I only read just a little of it to understand what the book was about, then had to move on to find a volume to, uh, help with our problems." He looked at the small book then back up at the group. "I found a box with dozens of these volumes in it. We shall have to read these books."  
  
"Uh, why?" Alex asked. When everyone looked at him, he whined, "Whaaat?"  
  
"Joan is a Vampire Slayer," Randy offered quietly.  
  
"How do you know that?" Tara asked Randy.  
  
"Just do," he replied with a small smile. "I can *feel* it. Like I can sense everyone's heartbeat in the room, I can smell all sorts of things, and I can tell that Joan's the Slayer," he finished shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"But, if Joan's a Slayer," Dawn said puzzled. "And this Buffy chick was a Slayer, what's the deal? Am I a Slayer, too?"  
  
"Hey, maybe it runs in your family," Willow brightened up.  
  
"I think that's what were going to have to try to find out," Rupert sighed. "What with the advent of so many odd things, vampires, magic, and the like, it behooves us to obtain as much information as we can to defend ourselves."  
  
"Behooves?" Alex mouthed at Randy, who just shook his head and grinned back at Alex.  
  
"I just want more stakes," Joan said.  
  
"It's a bit more complicated than that, Joan," Rupert insisted.  
  
"Not to me. I'm the Slayer, I stake vamps, end of story, go home and have munchies," she said brightly.  
  
Rupert took off his glasses and began to clean them in lieu of a response.  
  
"So," Willow began. "Did you find out where you live, Mr. Giles, uh, I mean Rupert?"  
  
"I, uh, apparently have a residence, but I relinquished the lease last month," he held up another piece of paper. "I believe that Anya and I were going to get a residence together. At least, that seems to be the logical conclusion. At any rate, I have to remove my things by the end of this week."  
  
"Maybe you were going to move into the apartment with Anya and Alex?" Tara suggested.  
  
"A world of no," came out of Alex, accompanied by a "Bloody hell, no!" from Rupert and Anya looked like she wanted to be ill.   
  
Randy was chuckling as he took it all in. "Seems to me it's pretty simple, Dad," his voice innocent. "You take over Alex's part of the lease on the flat and move in with Anya. Alex gets a new place, or," his voice grew just a shade snarky, "you could all just live together like Tara suggested." Tara ducked her head to hide a smile. Rupert glared.  
  
"I'll move out," Alex said instantly. He thought for a minute, "But the only problem it, where am *I* gonna live?" He suddenly yawned, "And I really need to find a place to crash. Soon like, or I'm gonna be so unconscious."  
  
"We all are tired," Rupert said, feeling his years all of a sudden. "Shall we sort this out in the morning?"  
  
"You can come home with us, Alex," Willow nodded to Tara and Dawn. "We've got couch space and everything."  
  
"Thanks Willow," Alex smiled at her, feeling a great deal of affection for the redhead.  
  
"So, we're good now, right?" Joan got up and crossed over to where some stakes were piled in an open chest. "Randy and I will go patrol around to see if we can find any more vamps, you guys are going home, and we'll all be here tomorrow to do the research thing." She pulled out a crossbow, and tossed it at Randy, who had got up to follow her. He caught it without comment, and went to the chest to get stakes and arrows.  
  
"I suppose so," Rupert looked at Anya, who hadn't been saying much. He touched her shoulder, and she looked up at him, and he smiled gently. She smiled back. "I'll..uh, be able to give a few people rides," he offered.  
  
"I think we'll walk," Willow said, looking at Tara and Dawn.   
  
"It could be dangerous," began Rupert.  
  
"We'll walk them to this house," Joan said. "Then we'll patrol."  
  
"We're good to go, then," Alex added.  
  
Dawn went over to Joan. She wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how to begin.  
  
Joan looked at Dawn and smiled, "I *am* your sister, even if I'm your cousin, OK?" She paused for moment, "That so did not make a lot of sense."  
  
"I know what you mean, anyway," Dawn smiled back at her, then gave her a quick, fierce hug. "Be careful, OK?" Joan nodded to her.  
  
Dawn turned to Randy, who was fiddling with his tie, which had come undone during his nap. "Uh, Randy," she began.  
  
"Hmm?," he looked up from his futile attempts to fix his tie. "What is it, Nibblet?" he asked.  
  
"Let me," Dawn said, and reached over to help him with the tie. "Although, you may want to rethink the wardrobe choice here, Randy. Tweed doesn't do it for you," she finished tying the bow.  
  
"I'm bloody well not fond of the tie, either," Randy replied. He patted down the bow, "Nice job there, thanks."  
  
"You'll keep her safe, won't you?" she whispered to him, her head down.  
  
"Always, pet," Randy moved to put his hands on her shoulders. "I've got her back, don't worry. I promise you, she'll be safe."  
  
Dawn looked at up Randy and nodded, her young face solemn. "I know you will. I already knew that, but I just wanted to say it, you know?"  
  
"Sure, pet," Randy smiled at her.  
  
Dawn was overcome by emotion and suddenly hugged Randy and buried her face in his shoulder. Randy was startled, but very pleased by what happened and hugged her back, hard.  
  
Joan tapped his shoulder, "Time to get going," she said, her voice brisk, but her eyes approving.  
  
They all moved out of the shop, and Rupert locked up for the night. The stars were shining and the air was clear, if a little chilly. Randy felt energized, and so did Joan. The night was for them. They looked at each other, eager to be off, but first, there were people to be taken home. Waving to Anya and Giles as they got into his car, they began the trip to the Revello Drive house.  
  
End part 4 


End file.
